The Wolf and the Hunter
by GalaxyLover0920
Summary: Lucy's a shifter, other wise known as a person that changes into an animal when a certain event occurs. She has fallen for a Hunter's son, Gray Fullbuster. This is forbidden to her kind but she can't help it. His smell his touch. What will happen? Will she break the rools for love, or will she have to get over him? Read and find out. Rated M for adult scenes, and language. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! First story, keep cool. Please comment and favorite. It's fine if you don't. I understand.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I didn't know that the man I loved was a hunter. I didn't know why he kept trying to befriend me. I didn't know why he couldn't tell that I wasn't like him. I wasn't as normal as I seemed.

As the moon came over the horizon, I could already tell I had to get away. I had to find the cave in the forest of Magnolia. This was where I would chain myself up and wait till' the sun came, and my curse would undo itself for another day.

I was almost to the forest until I heard it. The rustling of the autumn leaves. Before I turned around, I already knew who it was. The son of a hunter, with his gorgeous black hair and icy stare, was Gray.

"Lucy, where are you going?" he breathlessly said.

My senses were yelling at me to turn around and take him, but I knew I couldn't. With a shaky voice I said," I'm going for a walk to let off some steam."

He grabbed my arm and whirled me around. It was as if I was on the ballroom floor, being twirled around an around. Being held by my love of my life. All my worries were forgotten, until I opened my eyes. The ballroom was gone. It was just Gray looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Let me walk with you then"

"Umm….. You can't walk with me. Don't you have other businesses then to be escorting a girl like me?"

"Now, why would I want to do that Mrs. Heartfillia?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Are you hiding something like a secret lover, or maybe you're scared of what might happen if I come with you?"

He had no idea.

* * *

Soooo... I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't want to make it so long and find out it's a total waste of time.

Please comment below and tell me how it is. Till' next time peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

So…..I'm back XP I know I'm a slacker. Here is the next chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy!

Remember, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Lucy's POV.

I backed away slowly while saying, "Truly, I'm fine Gray. No need to worry." Based on the look he gave me, he didn't buy a single word I was saying.

"Well who would have thought Lucy would have the guts to lie to me. I thought we were friends." He said with a pout. He took another step closer to me causing me to take another step back as well. We repeated this until I felt the trunk of a tree against my back. He put his left leg in-between my legs and both his arms on either side of my head, trapping in a human jail cell. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered softly," Lucy, why don't you use that little head of yours to try and figure out what I want."

Oh. My. God. What the hell did that mean? Did he mean like sexually want? Ugh! Why did he have to smell so good?! Snap out of it! I pushed him back a little too hard while saying, "I can't be doing this with you. You know that."

He replied with a soft chuckle, "I know. Hunters and Morphs can't, but I can't keep resisting you."

"How did you know?"

"Really? Disappearing in the middle of last block to go to the woods. No, that's not suspicious at all Luce." He gave a soft laugh.

I couldn't disagree with that. "Touché Gray. Wait, so you like me like that? And you don't care that I'm a morph?"

He stopped laughing and gave me the most serious look. "Of course I don't. I'm not like my dad Luce. I don't go out and try killing morphs for the fun of it. I hate what I have to pretend to do. Killing innocent people just to make my father's dream come true, that's not my thing. Ever since my mom died from a morph, my dad has hated them with a passion." He said with a faraway look. I felt as if it was my fault she died. The only thing that didn't make sense was why a morph would attack a human. I hadn't noticed him turn away from me and look up at the stars.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist and let my head lean on his shoulder blade. He tensed at the touch but soon relaxed. He turned around, not breaking our embrace and hugged me back. I felt something wet on my shoulder and heard a whimper. "Thank you Luce."

We stayed like this for a few more moments, then I pulled back. His hand came up to my eyes wiping a tear I didn't know was there. "I'm sorry Gray. It's just, I can't help but feel like her death was somehow my fault." With that said, I started to really cry. It was as if a canal was broke and wouldn't stop flowing down my face.

"Stop Lucy, look at me." He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me softly. I open my eyes wide out of shock. I tried to pull away but he pulled me even closer to him. So close I could feel his abs through the few layers of clothes separating us. I tried not to give in to his touch, but he felt so good and smelled so fucking good! I closed my eyes and gave in to his kiss. He pulled away slightly and I felt a little pain in my stomach from the loss of his mouth on mine. "Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. She chose the wrong time to go for a walk. Someone made the shifter mad and it attacked her to let off steam. I have tried to put that in the past. I know you would never do something like that to any living thing."

I smiled a little at his words. That must be why he doesn't want to be a hunter. "So….. That kiss though. Do you think we could that again sometime? Or was that a onetime thing?" I said shyly with a tint of red on my cheeks.

He chuckled light, "Maybe another day Lucy Heartfillia, but right now you need to get to where you were heading earlier am I wrong?"

I pouted a little and turned my back to him and started walking away while yelling back," Indeed. I'll see you tomorrow Gray."

I finally made it to my cave and pushed the boulder in front of it after lighting a fire. I fell asleep dreaming of a hot hunter holding me close.

Well that's the end of Chapter two! Hope you like. If you do, please give me some information.


End file.
